Mecharez
Mecharez is the 3rd boss of Gex: Enter the Gecko and claimed to be Rez' "ultimate creation. Background It isn't known when Mecharez was built, though Rez may or may not have needed Mooshoo Pork's assistance to do so. Regardless of this, when Mecharez was built, it was given a Gold Remote and eventually sent to kill Gex. Mecharez is the most loyal servant in Rez' army, as it was created by Rez, and followed orders easily. Design and inspiration As its name implies, it is a parody of of Mechagodzilla. Its boss channel is itself named for the film Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla and possibly its sequel Terror of Mechagodzilla. Involvement Mecharez is the third boss of Enter the Gecko, with its boss channel "Gexzilla Vs. Mecharez" becoming accessible once 21 Red Remotes are collected. Gex, as "Gexzilla", confronted the robotic menace and upon its destruction, Mecharez relieved itself of its Gold Remote, which Gex used to enter the final section of the Media Dimension where Rezopolis could be accessed. Strategy Mecharez looks easy at first because it is slow but don't let this fool you. When its HP goes down it will get stronger and faster and once this happens, it is nearly impossible to hurt when on the ground, and several tanks and other vehicles will attack Gex. However, when Mecharez is on a building, it will attempt to fire long-range attacks at Gex until he can destroy the building Mecharez is on. Doing so damages Mecharez, but when Mecharez is damaged (If it takes 7 hits), its power increases slightly and gets incredibly fast (to notice the power increase it will be surrounded by blue auras and if played on the PlayStation version the music changes as well). When Mecharez gets up after the building it was on collapses circle around it whilst constantly tail-whipping it, this should do a bit more damage. Continue this process until Gex claims victory. Rarely (It's possible) Mecharez can hurt itself if it fires its long range attack on the building it's standing on, and the building only takes one more hit before it collapses. Personality Mecharez doesn't seem to have any known personality considering that it is a robot. However, Mecharez seems to learn from its mistakes as its battle progresses, since its movements become faster as it takes damage. Trivia *Mecharez is similar to Toxic Turtle in the sense that both appear to be robots and that they were fought before Rezopolis could be accessed. *Mecharez has the highest amount of HP out of all the series' bosses with 21. *Like Rez, Mooshoo Pork, and the Tiki Bros., if the player is playing the PlayStation version its theme changes if it takes a certain amount of hits. However unlike Mooshoo Pork's theme where it gets higher in pitch, Mecharez' theme changes composition completely. *Mecharez is the only boss so far to be directly created by Rez. Because Rez created it, it's possible that Mecharez is the most loyal boss character in Rez' army. Category:Gex: Enter the Gecko Category:Bosses